Episode 8095 (1st April 2013)
Plot Stella and Karl continue to kiss but they quickly leap apart when Jason arrives. Eileen mentions her concerns about Paul's state of mind to Dr Carter who promises to have a chat with him. Dennis is amused to hear how some of Sylvia's brownies have been bought by unsuspecting customers until he finds out that Rita is one of them. Rita, Norris and Mary are about to tuck into the hash cakes when Sylvia and Dennis race in and grab the cakes out of their hands. They're totally bemused. Jason takes Stella out for dinner at the bistro and tells her that he's not happy with her spending so much time with Karl. Stella accuses him of being childish and Jason storms out in a huff. Stella admits to Karl that she wants him back but they need to take things slowly. Dr Carter calls to see Paul and tells him how Eileen's worried about him. Paul's furious and throws the doctor out declaring that he's fine. Dev's upset when he hears Norris and Mary gossiping about Sunita's involvement in the fire. He bans them from the Corner Shop. Tina's thrilled when Owen offers her more hours at the Builder's Yard. Realising that Gary was behind it, she thanks him. Eileen and Julie turn up at Tyrone's welcome home party. They apologise for siding with Kirsty and hope they can still be friends. Tyrone's accepting but Fiz is less forgiving. Eileen returns home to find Paul in a rage. He accuses her of telling people that he's lost the plot. Eileen's unnerved by his mood. Fiz and Tyrone arrive at No.9 to be told by Anna that Kirsty's been in touch and wants a meeting with Tyrone. As Stella and Karl head home, Dev comes out of his house in a state of excitement. He tells them that he's had a call from the hospital and Sunita's showing signs of regaining consciousness. Karl is quietly consumed with panic, realising this could be a total disaster for him. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast *Consultant - Victoria Carling *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - ICU room 4 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunita shows signs of regaining consciousness; Jason tells Stella he is not happy she is spending so much time with Karl; and Eileen and Julie apologise to Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,090,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes